


humiliate

by woobin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, minho is a brat nd wooj is a brat tamer nd chan is just a good boy, this is mean idk if it's Mean mean but wooj is mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobin/pseuds/woobin
Summary: Minho wanted praise, but his own impatience earned him the opposite.





	humiliate

Minho _knows_  what's coming--not _exactly_ , but he has some idea of being tied down and overstimulated until he's crying at midnight. He knows, because he'd been quite a brat up to that point--hasn't listened to a single thing Woojin's told him to do all day, even his gentle suggestion to have cereal for breakfast with him that morning. It wasn't the eggs that Minho ate, though, that made Woojin upset; it was the blatant impatience Minho has had all day, following Woojin telling him to _be a good boy and wait_  upon his waking up and expecting to be pampered right away; it was the way Minho ignored Woojin most of the day; it was the way Minho talked back to Woojin no matter what he said -- all because he's been upset that Woojin wouldn't praise him first thing in the morning.

Minho knows not to expect anything in _particular_ , but that doesn't stop his jaw from dropping when Woojin drags him into the bedroom and makes him sit on the bed _next to Chan_.

"Channie--" if Minho's shock isn't clear enough on his face, it surely bleeds obviously into his voice. Woojin, in the midst of locking the door, tells him, "I didn't give you permission to speak, Minho."

"I don't need it." Minho says stubbornly. Woojin raises an eyebrow at him--natural response, but it doesn't get to Minho at all. He looks at Woojin with a frown, and demands to know, "Why is my Channie here?"

" _Your_  Channie?" Woojin teases, moving to Minho and running his fingers through Minho's hair. Minho huffs, moving away from his touch. Woojin doesn't react quite yet, and decides to pet Chan instead, "Channie's here because _he's_  a good boy, and he's going to get rewarded. Isn't that right, Channie?"

Chan blinks at him, and Woojin smiles fondly, bends to kiss his forehead. Minho burns with anger, but Woojin focuses on Chan for the few moments he took to speak to him, "Talk to me, love. You're a good boy. Aren't you?"

"I-if Jinnie says so." Chan says, and Woojin nods, "I do say so."

Minho huffs unhappily, and Woojin turns to him, his expression stern, "What's wrong, brat?"

Minho's teeth clench. _Brat_. Woojin calling him _brat_  after he'd just called Chan a _good boy_ makes him fume. Woojin is having too much fun, praising _his_  sub; Minho wraps his arms around Chan, and pulls him against his chest possessively, "Mine."

"You know, you little brat," Woojin says softly, "You should share. If Channie has to share you with me, it's only fair that you share him with me too, hm?"

"No." Minho says stubbornly. Woojin shrugs, "Fine. _You_  reward Channie, then."

Minho blinks for a moment, and Woojin gestures between the two of them, "If Channie is yours, _you_  give him a reward."

"I--" Minho says. He looks at Chan, and is at such a loss for a moment. He has no idea what to give to Chan, except for a little kiss-- a sorry excuse for a smooch against his cheek. Chan smiles at the gentle touch, and holds Minho's arms fondly. It's enough for him, but Woojin laughs at Minho a beat after he'd kissed Chan's cheek, "That's all? _That's_ your reward? Pathetic-- you're a _pathetic_  dom."

"N-no," Minho stammers. He feels his grip on Chan slip, and he feels _himself_  slipping. He fights it for a moment, but Woojin is near him again, gripping a handful of his hair and tugging his head back, bringing their lips close together, "If you want to keep going against what I say, slut, I suggest you start rewarding our good boy _properly_."

Minho whimpers, and Woojin smirks, knowing he has Minho. He kisses Minho's lips softly, and loosens his grip a bit, suggesting, "Why don't you show Channie how much of a brat you are, hm? He doesn't know that side of you yet, does he?"

In one last feeble attempt to keep some control, Minho stubbornly shakes his head, hoping to rid his hair of Woojin's grip, but he can't even meet Woojin's eyes, and when Woojin laughs, and tells him he's a "good boy," Minho is gone.

"Now, baby," Woojin says softly, rubbing his hand over Minho's shoulder. Minho shivers a bit, following Woojin's guidance as he gently tucks his hands under Minho's knees and lifts his legs onto the bed, "You're going to let Channie fuck you, okay? And you're going to suck me real good -- until you learn to behave. Understood?"

Minho nods silently. Woojin puts Minho on his knees, and Woojin has Chan help undress him. Chan is gentle about it-- gentle about everything, and Minho has humiliated tears pricking his eyes. He's never been in this position in front of Chan before. He has a certain thrill about it, but there's so much _embarrassment_  painting his cheeks--and it doesn't help when Chan kisses the red areas on his face to try to make him feel better. Rather, he feels even more degraded; he's _humiliated_.

Minho barely feels it when Woojin presses a finger into him; he's focused on calming himself down, as he's getting worked up, and his cheeks are turning red. Woojin spanks him harshly, though, and Minho cries out, fingers twisting into the sheets. Woojin reprimands him, "Focus, slut. Channie asked you a question."

Minho whimpers, and asks, "Y-yes, baby?"

"H-how many fingers do you want?" Chan asks softly. Minho swallows heavily-- _how many fingers did he want?_  What kind of question is that? He thinks on it for a moment-- realizes Woojin just wants Minho to communicate with Chan--show Chan just _how_ submissive Minho could get. Minho whimpers, and answers, "F-four."

"Good boy," Woojin says, rubbing his hand gently over the stinging area of Minho's cheek. He speaks to Chan, and Minho stays tuned in to hear the words this time, "Go ahead, baby, stick your finger in him-- start with your index finger, yeah?"

Minho feels Chan's finger press into his alongside Woojin's, and he feels it curiously begin to massage against him and Woojin's finger-- experimentally pull out and push back in. It isn't the first time Chan has fingered someone, Minho knows, but it _is_  the first time he's fingered _Minho_  as, if Minho ever wanted Chan to fuck him, he opened _himself_ up, and has Chan focus on blowing him in the meantime.

Woojin spanks Minho again, catching his attention with a harsh " _slut_ ," and Minho whimpers, wondering what he has missed this time. He asks, "Y-yes, baby?" and cries out as Woojin slaps his ass again, "Who are you calling baby?"

"I-I'm sorry," Minho apologizes pathetically. His chest is against the sheets, now; tears are streaming down his cheeks one at a time. Woojin has another finger in him, now, and he repeats what Minho had missed, "I asked you if this is enough."

"O-one more. Please, one more-- Channie, please," Minho begs, knowing full well that's what Woojin wants. Woojin raises his hand again, and Minho flinches, but Woojin is only reaching to brush some hair behind Chan's ear, to lean in and kiss him and whisper something to him. Chan hums, and Minho feels another finger slip into him. Then, the two men behind him begin to move their hands-- at different times and different speeds, so Minho is being fingered sloppily, but they're both hitting him right, and his legs have begun to tremble with the pleasure.

"Look, baby," Woojin says softly, and Minho opens his eyes for a moment; but Woojin is talking to Chan. He's rubbing a palm over Minho's trembling thigh, and commenting on it, "He's shaking so hard-- so weak, hm? Should we give him some mercy, baby? Want to fuck him?"

Chan nods quickly. Like that, all fingers were pulled out of Minho, and he's left alone for a moment as Woojin tends to Chan, helping him put the condom on and even lubing Chan's dick for him. He's babying Chan; he's making Minho jealous. Chan knows how to do all of this even as far into subspace as he is; Woojin just wants to make Minho burn up.

"You ready to be good, baby?" Woojin asks, positioning himself in front of Minho and pulling him up by his hair. Minho scrambles to prop himself up on his arms, and nods frantically, parting his lips for Woojin. Woojin looks past him-- looks at Chan, and tells him, "Go ahead, baby, fuck Min. He's ready for you."

Minho whines as Chan pushes into him, hardly stopping for a moment before beginning to fuck Minho; he's so excited. Minho has a moment to find that endearing, and whisper a few curse words for him, before Woojin is pushing his dick past his lips, saying, amused, "What a dirty mouth."

Minho whines again, relaxing his jaw so Woojin doesn't have any issues as he fucks Minho's throat. Woojin sets a pace much rougher and faster than Chan; while Chan is a bit slow and shallow, gripping Minho's hips with only as much force as his sensitive excitement, Woojin is far crueler, and far steadier-- gripping Minho's hair roughly and moving Minho's head along with his hips, pausing only when he wanted to keep his dick pressed against the back of Minho's throat for a moment--just long enough to hear him choke; and he'd pull away, and let Minho gasp for air, let Chan hear a few of the moans Minho has for him.

"Hear that, baby?" Woojin asks, slowing his pace just once so Chan could hear the way Minho is whimpering. "He's moaning for you, baby-- you're doing so good."

And, like that, there came another small thing Woojin found to torture Minho with; Minho can't see Chan's reaction to the praise, which is his favorite part of praising the older male. He desperately wants to turn his head to see, but he doesn't want to lose Woojin's dick in his mouth, either.

Minho falls apart when he hears Chan whimper softly. He has no idea what spawned it, but Woojin groans a second later, and Minho feels a burst of pleasure as he cums without warning-- _untouched_ , as well. Woojin realizes what has happened when Minho sobs softly, and he pulls his cock out of Minho's mouth, laughing at him, "Brat came already? Pathetic. Keep fucking him, baby--look how good you made him feel."

Chan whimpers a bit. He's used to everything coming to a halt for a few moments after Minho cums; he'd usually last longer than Chan, and they'd start cleaning up when they were able to catch their breath. He follows Woojin's commands, though--and even lasts longer than the elder, who cums down Minho's throat after another minute or two of roughly fucking his mouth.

"Channie," Minho moans softly when Woojin moves away from him-- already reaching for some tissues, bringing them closer to the bed. He returns to the pair in time to hear Minho tell Chan, "Fuck me harder, baby."

"Ah," Woojin says, gently placing a hand on Chan's hip and telling him to "stop, baby."

Chan whines; he's close, Minho can tell--could just _assume_ , even. Woojin leaves Chan for a moment to tug Minho's hair again, bringing him up to eye-level, "You don't get to make commands, sweetheart. You get what you're given. You act like a brat, you're treated like a brat -- understand?"

Minho nods breathlessly. Woojin lets him go, and Minho flops against the bed again. He's so tired; he can barely grip the sheets beneath him anymore. Woojin has him up on his hands and knees again in moments despite his exhaustion, ordering that Minho blow Chan until he came. Minho does, and Woojin watches them carefully, telling Chan to "cum on his face, baby," when he senses that Chan is nearing completion. Minho's cheeks burn again, and they become warmer as Chan follows Woojin's command. Minho, if not for knowing just _how_  humiliated he would feel, almost regrets closing his eyes--because Chan looks beautiful above him. He's never seen Chan like that before; but he doesn't think he could stand any _more_  red about his face.

"Good boys," Woojin tells them softly, gently petting the backs of their heads. Minho rubs his eyes, sniffling softly. He feels _so_  fucked-out, and so _embarrassed_. He feels _exhausted_ , and needy, and he feels so ecstatic when a gentle piece of cloth brushes over his face, and a gentle kiss lands in his hair.

Woojin laughs, and Minho knows it's Chan that's taking care of him. Woojin asks Minho, "What do you say?" and Minho looks at Chan, "Thank you, baby."

Chan kisses him softly on the lips, a little smile on his mouth, and Minho purses his lips again, wanting another kiss-- and another, and another. They're just small kisses, and Woojin watches them both fondly, petting their heads again when they finally stop.

"Let's get you two cleaned up. My good boys." Woojin says, and Minho cuddles into Chan first, holding his waist and dazedly closing his eyes. He's not tired enough to sleep; his mind is active, but his body isn't. Woojin understands-- always understands his subs, and helps guide both Chan and Minho to the bathroom, having Chan sit in the tub as it's filling with hot water while he has Minho wash his face over the sink. He continues to praise them both as they all clean up, and kisses both of their foreheads and cheeks and reminds them that they're so good-- for him, and for each other. He even leaves them alone for a few minutes as he goes to throw all their clothes and sheets in the washer, giving Minho the opportunity to happily kiss all over Chan's face, leaving Chan a giggling mess.

They have both slipped out of subspace by the time Woojin comes back, but they're also both still very eager for Woojin's love and praise, and he gives it to them happily--just constantly reminded them that they're " _so good_ " and make him " _so happy_ ;" and Chan and Minho whisper the same little compliments to each other, too; they learn them from Woojin best.

**Author's Note:**

> [tweet me!](https://twitter.com/woobinsfw)


End file.
